Easy Virtue
by dwilivia
Summary: They were young, healthy and attractive people. It was just sex, and it was just high school. They were permitted their frivolities.


Easy Virtue  
by drabblesindwi

* * *

They had an agreement, really, which wasn't unlike the ones made famous by Guinevere, Cleopatra or Bridget Jones, to name a few. Two healthy, horny boys, who shared a single _her_. Strange enough, they hardly fought. It just... sort of worked.

Of course, they didn't tell anybody. Who'd believe them? To think that two of the most gorgeous boys in William McKinley High wanted _her_, above the likes of Quinn Fabray, or Santana Lopez, or jeez, even exotic Tina Cohen-Chang, was sacrilege. Outwardly, she may be shunned by most of the school population, but really, she had these two boys wrapped around her little show-choir pinky. And that was enough, for now.

Rachel tried to pinpoint the exact moment it started. It was probably at sectionals, when Finn was just getting over Quinn Fabray's deception and Puck was starting to crumple under the reality of babygate. She'd come along, offering first Finn, and then Puck, the promise of no-frills sex: no drama (which was highly unusual for one such as _her)_, and no emotional obligations. They were young, healthy and attractive people. It was _just_ sex, and it was _just _high school. They were permitted their frivolities.

But then Jesse St. James came along, and showed her that perhaps she needed something _more_ than meaningless flings with these two boys. He touched her soul with his voice, with his saccharine gazes and soft, murmured whispers of love. She wanted to tell him about her agreement. But the subject never came up...

That is, until he noticed her bruises. Oval bruises, sometimes bearing little scratches or scabs, purpled and sometimes blue-black, or odd shades of maroon that marked the surface of her skin.

At first, he accepted her nonchalant excuses. "Oh, I accidentally walked into a low tree branch.", and her typical, "My masseuse went a little rough on the shoulders yesterday.". Then, he'd questioned her suspiciously occupied weeknights and the fact that she'd repeatedly denied him sex while muttering to herself about guilt and 'agreements'. He was usually too frustrated to bother. But it was on a Wednesday after glee practice that he'd finally confronted her after their duet and demanded to know the origins of her bruised wrists.

She spluttered and blinked rapidly. He stepped closer and drew her nearer until their bodies touched and she stiffened against him. "What's the truth, Rachel?" He whispered in a low, dangerous voice.

"I don't know if you'd like the answer." She whispered back, her eyes closed and her fingers fisted against his chest.

He brushed his lips over her ear. "Why don't you try me?"

She tried to wait him out, but he was persistent. Eventually she drew a breath and escaped his embrace, going around the piano so that the shiny, black Steinway was partially hiding her away from him.

Jesse nodded encouragingly at her and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I love you, Jesse." She began, unsteadily, "But I'm sleeping with Puck and Finn."

* * *

Thursday night, they've got her tied up, as usual. Her lips are swollen from bruising kisses and she has writing all over her in red marker, with Puck's name scrawled prominently on her belly and Finn's initials marked across the top of her left breast, just over her heart. She has experience to know that all this won't wash off until Sunday, and until then she's got to take care not to let these secrets be seen.

Usually, Finn and Puck expect tears from her- the screams, virginal theatrics, or maybe some persistence, at the very least. But tonight she is quiet, yielding to their every touch, every mar on her skin, and sometimes while they're busying themselves trying to tease her, or rough her up, they find she's looking off to the side of her bedroom at a picture of Jesse St. James.

Finn's the first to notice, when he slides into Rachel and she looks unenthusiastic, when usually his touch alone could elicit a few whimpers, maybe a shudder or two. He tries harder, more forceful, filling her to the hilt, even biting down on her shoulder, but the look on her face could best be described as disinterest. He shoots a glance at Puck, who's been guiding Rachel's limp hand over his erection at varying paces for the past five minutes, and whispers conspiratorially into his ear, "Dude, I think something's up with Rachel tonight."

Puck gives a nonchalant glance down at the girl and snorts. "I don't see anything wrong."

But Finn chastises him with a frown and shakes his head. He leans forward and touches Rachel's face gently, causing her to look up at him in surprise. Usually when they touch her face, it is forceful and never gentle. "Rachel?" Finn whispers, and her eyes widen, amplifying the worry on her face. It makes her look prettier, somehow, and Finn stops mid-thrust to survey her. His concern, and the fact that he's holding her so gently, triggers something awful inside of her and she bursts into tears.

Puck is so startled that he drops Rachel's hand and nearly falls off the bed, while Finn hushes her, drawing her against his naked chest. "Shhh, baby." He whispers against her chestnut hair, and he directs a look at a confused and (rather) unhappy Puck, as if to say, _Man up, dude. She's obviously quite upset about something._

_No shit, _Puck's expression seems to say, _But what does that have to do with _us? _We didn't do anything!_

_Shut up. _Finn's telepathy continues as he strokes Rachel's hair. _Just be a little bit sensitive, okay._

Puck holds his hands up in mock defeat, and he pulls on his boxers, grabbing a quilt to cover both Finn and Rachel, to which Finn gratefully smiles. Puck rolls his eyes.

Finn strokes her back until her crying reduces to hiccupped sobs. It isn't long before the whole story spills out.

"..and I told him... about us, and our agreement, and... and every-everything just w-w-ent wrong!"

"He sounds like a jackass." Puck says, and only Finn seems to hear the contempt in his voice. Puck eyes his cell phone on the side, wondering if it would be bad taste to sext Santana right now.

_You do, and you're dead_, Finn's eyes seem to say, and Puck's frown deepens, creasing his forehead.

"...I just don't.. don't know wh-where I st-stand with J-Jesse now." Rachel goes on. "I t-told him I lo-loved him."

Finn's eyebrows go way up at that statement. He's not exactly over Rachel Berry, to say the least, and it rouses some jealousy in him that he doesn't exactly have Rachel's heart. He used to think he had a rather good edge over the both Puck and Jesse... but now he's not so sure.

Rachel's wide eyes look up at him, and they're glassy with more unshed tears. "Should I just give him up?" She hugs Finn, who presses his lips to her hair and says, "I don't want to lose you." She turns to reach out for Puck, who offers her a half smile and climbs into bed, sandwiching her between their bodies. She snuggles in deep and murmurs, "I don't want to lose you either, Puck."

It's a sweet picture, but ultimately, the boys know that they'll have to give up Rachel Berry sooner or later. She deserves something better that what they're giving (or rather, not giving) her. She's better than the bruises, which she does love (who knew Rachel Berry was such a sucker for rough play?), and she should have something more stable than being shuffled around between these two boys.

Finn sends Puck a look over Rachel's head, and Puck reluctantly nods.

* * *

It was like it never happened.

These days, Rachel walks around William McKinley High's hallways with a smile on her face, and when she comes up to her locker, she presses a kiss to the picture of Jesse St. James in the character of slicked-hair Tony of West Side Story. She takes out her books, closes her locker, and there is her real-life Tony, only with less gel in his hair and without tight jeans. His smile spreads slowly across his face as he stands three lockers away, his eyes blazing with love, and only love for his Maria.

She giggles when he glides forward and crushes her into the steel lockers, not roughly like Finn and Puck would've, given the chance, but passionately, dipping his head to kiss her thoroughly: a kiss worthy of a West Side Story revival. The bell rings, and they part ways, looking so forlorn without each other that one of the jocks in the hall remark, "Get a fuckin' room, or something.". Jesse shoots the laughing group a glare so potent a vein nearly pops out of his neck, while Rachel purses her lips and looks embarrassed about it. But their ordeal is soon forgotten as they turn to each other yet again, separated by a hoard of passing sophomores and seniors, before blowing each other a kiss and disappearing into their respective classes.

From across the hall, Finn Hudson smiles faintly at the display of dramatic love and stacks his books into his locker, turning to head for fifth period. They were right to give Rachel Berry back. Jesse probably loved her more than either Finn or Puck could manage on a good day. And anyway, it absolved him, somewhat, of the guilt of keeping Rachel Berry all caged up for selfish purposes. She was finally free to be happy.

Just before he slips into Spanish class, he meets Puck, who's holding Brittany's hand and appears to be in some sort of hurry. They stop for a moment, and a look of perfect understanding passes between them.

Puck only needs to raise an eyebrow and give him a half smirk, and Finn shoots him an answering grin back, following them towards the library- fifth period and Rachel Berry forgotten.

* * *

A/N:

This was cross-posted to glee_fic community on lj, but I decided to have it up here since I'd like to have more glee fics up :}

(from the kinkmeme) Prompt was:

_Maybe both guys want her. So decide to have her... At the same time? Alternative, could be rachel with either one of em. Possesiveness and marking of territory deeply requested please :))) thanks in advance!_

Sigh. I epic fail at following prompts to the letter. :{ still, I was awesomely proud I WROTE SOMETHING :DDD


End file.
